


The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back

by nightmare_kaleidoscope



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: AU in which Cady has enough self respect to cut Walt out of her life, F/M, First Meetings, I don't know how to tag or end a chapter properly, Probably ooc, Walt Longmire Roast Club, a bit of angst, and a dash of smut for flavor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kaleidoscope/pseuds/nightmare_kaleidoscope
Summary: In an alternate universe Cady finds herself on the Rez after her fight with Walt in 1x09(Putting this on hold until after the holidays)
Relationships: Cady Longmire/Jacob Nighthorse
Comments: 16
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I got pissed after watching 1x09 again last night so here's a thing.
> 
> I couldn't for the life of me remember if Jacob and Cady had actually formally met at this point and while they definitely have we're going to pretend like they haven't because it works with my idea ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Rating is general but that'll probably change by the next chapter because I have no self control

"I'm sorry I've been such a burden." Walt walks over to the door and opens it, looking at Cady expectantly. "Allow me to relieve you of that burden."

Cady looks up at her father, trying and failing to hold in the tears that now stream down her face. "Well, not that you care, but we broke up two weeks ago." She walks passed him and through the door, resisting the urge to break anything on the way out. Mind racing and vision blurry with tears, Cady starts her car and pulls away, intent on never talking to her father again. This isn't the first time they've argued like this, and it probably won't be the last, but for now Cady decides that the next time she sees Walt's face she'll punch him in it.

. . .

Cady isn't sure how long she's been driving for. All she does know is the sun is starting to set as the CHEYENNE RESERVATION sign passes by on her right. The Rez is not totally unfamiliar territory to Cady. She has been here a few times helping out her father with cases.

Her father.

The thought of him puts a sour taste in Cady's mouth and she decides to pull over into the field by the road and watch the rest of the sunset. Sunsets, and sunrises for that matter, have always enamored her. Something about the reds, blues, and purples, and the atmosphere the colors create is so comforting to her. She gets out of her car and sits on the hood.

Suddenly she hears the closing of a car door, pulling her out of her thoughts. A man with salt and pepper hair, a goatee which is more just salt at this point, and wearing an [emerald green satin suit](https://www.instagram.com/p/BeZWYYPBwHT/?igshid=xioivpwd7sf9) steps out of the car. Cady recognizes him as Jacob Nighthorse. She has seen him in the sheriff's office a few times over the years. The sheriff. Funny how everything always boils down to her father. The notion puts her in a bad mood yet again.

The sudden change in her emotional state must have been visible because Jacob gives her an odd look. "I saw your car from the street," he calls out to her, "everything alright?" Cady debates ignoring him, knowing how her father feels about the man; but in the moment that thought just makes her want to talk to him more. If Walt is wrong about her why can't he be wrong about him too.

"Yeah, just watching the sunset." Cady turns to face him.

"Mind if I join you?" Cady looks at him curiously, searching his face for anything decipherable. She finds nothing. Why could he possibly want to sit out here with her? Why does she want to let him?

Cady scoots over on the hood and gestures to the now empty space next to her. They sit and watch the sun together for a few minutes. Jacob is the one to break the silence, asking, "So what brings you all the way out here?" Turning to face him Cady could see that he seemed to genuinely care.

"I got into a ridiculous argument with my dad and needed to get as far away from him as possible." Cady explained, wondering why she felt so comfortable spilling her guts to a complete stranger. Jacob only hummed in response. "He's so frustrating, thinking he's all high and mighty just because he's the sheriff."

That seems to pique Jacob's interest. "The sheriff?"

"Yep. Sheriff's daughter. Sounds fun right?" Cady lets out a huff of breath.

"Knowing your father? Definitely not." They both laugh at that. "That must make you Cady then." She nods. "Yeah I've heard a lot about you. Henry Standing Bear is quite fond of you." He says with a small smile.

"Good to know," Cady chuckles.

Jacob extends a hand to her and she shakes it. "Jacob Nighthorse," he introduces himself.

"I know, I've seen you around the my dad's office before."

Jacob thinks for a moment. "Come to think of it I'm sure I've seen you around there as well." Cady frowns as the discussion shifts back to her father again. Recognizing this, Jacob quickly changes the topic of conversation.

"You know, it's getting kind of late." He seems to be hinting at something but Cady can't quite figure out what.

"Uh, yeah, I was just going to head home soon." Cady realizes for the first time since they started talking that it is now pitch black outside. Driving home like this won't be fun, especially in her mental state, but that's what she gets for driving all the way out here in the first place.

"It's a decent drive back into town. Why don't you stay at my place? It's not far from here." At that Cady raises an eyebrow. "I have a guest room of course." He clarifies and, after a moment of consideration, she decides maybe a change of scenery is exactly what she needs right now.

Getting back in their respective cars, Cady rolls down the window and looks at Jacob. "Lead the way," she says, gesturing to the road ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the change in rating. Just a very very small bit of smut in the beginning. Feel free to skip past the three dots if you'd rather not read that part

"Fuck, Jacob," Cady moans softly, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure. She shifts her hips and meets his thrusts, riding him fast and hard. She's so close, she can feel it. Jacob wraps an arm around her lower back and pulls her body flush against him.

"Mmm you feel so good baby," Jacob whispers in her ear. He bucks particularly hard on the next thrust which makes Cady scream. Jacob swallows the scream and the moan that follows when he nips at her lip. He flips them both over so that he has more leverage. "Come on, baby, come for me." His hands wander down to her breasts and he pinches her nipples. If the way she arches into him is any indication he would say she likes that.

"Oh fuck, shit Jacob I'm gonna--"

. . .

Cady wakes up startled and gasping for breath. Taking a moment to collect herself she realizes she had only been dreaming. _Of course it was a dream_ , she thinks, _why would I be allowed to enjoy anything in real life?_ Pushing that thought aside, because boy does she not want to unpack that right now, she wanders the house until she finds Jacob in the kitchen.

"Morning," he says without even looking up from the coffee he is making.

"M-morning," she stutters, clearly still not completely composed after that dream.

"Everything alright?" he asks, looking her in the eye this time.

"Yep, everything's great." She lies to him and herself. "Well thanks again for letting me stay. I should get going." She finds her purse and sweater and says a quick goodbye.

Cady tries not to think about her dream as she gets in her car and turns the key in the ignition. The engine sputters and dies. "Dammit." Cady hits the steering wheel, and accidentally the horn, in frustration. That must have gotten Jacob's attention because he's outside the door in seconds asking if she is okay.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just... stupid thing won't start." Cady turns the key again as if to prove to Jacob that she's not making this up.

"Need me to give you a ride?"

"No, no, it's fine I'll just call someone to come pick me up." Jacob watches as Cady pulls out her phone, scrolls through it for a few seconds, and then shoves it back in her pocket. "The only person I could possibly call is my dad and I-- I really don't want to do that." Jacob makes up his mind when he sees a tear fall from Cady's eye.

He helps her out of her car and into his own. Cady can't find it in her to talk through any of it, only speaking when Jacob asks where she needs to go.

The drive to Cady's is relatively quiet, both of them opting for comfortable silence rather than awkward conversation. Cady gives him the occasional instruction on how to get to her house.

When they pull into her driveway Walt is, not surprisingly, sitting on her doorstep. Cady considers asking Jacob to turn around and take her somewhere else, but she doesn't want to be anymore of a burden than she already has been.

She thanks Jacob for all of his help and steps out of the car, steeling herself for what is likely going to be a frustrating conversation with her father. She doesn't notice that Jacob doesn't leave just yet.

Walt looks up at the sound of a car door closing. "Hey Punk," he says, standing and taking a step towards her. She doesn't respond. Walt's gaze shifts from Cady to the car behind her. "Whose car is this? It's not yours." Cady remains quiet again. "No this is... this is Jacob Nighthorse's car!"

Walt's voice gets louder with each syllable and Cady lowers her gaze to the ground, unable to bare any more yelling this week. Walt continues to anyway.

"What the hell are you doing with Jacob Nighthorse's car?" Walt's anger is evident in his eyes and the way he gestures wildly. Cady doesn't notice Jacob get out of the car. Walt does and amends his previous question, this time asking "What the hell are you doing with Jacob Nighthorse?!"

Cady meets Walt's gaze with an exasperated look on her face. "I don't know dad," she starts, "maybe I needed a ride home. It's not like I could have relied on you."

"Cady this man is no good and I don't want you anywhere near him. He's a liar and corrupt and deserves to rot in the worst prison Wyoming can offer."

"Really? Because he's been awfully nice to me since the moment we met yesterday, even after he found out I'm your daughter." The tears are streaming down her face now and her hands are balled into fists in the pockets of her sweater.

"Yesterday? You mean to tell me you were with this man all night??"

"Yeah, maybe."

"How could you Punk? How could you betray me like this? You know how I feel about him. You know I --"

Walt's words are suddenly cut off by Cady's fist meeting his face. She can't hold back her anger anymore, yelling, "I don't give a shit dad, my life is not yours to control!" She only gets two good punches in before Jacob is holding her back.

"Cady--"

"No," she cuts Walt off immediately. "Let me finish. You spend so much time yelling at me, telling me what I can and cannot do. How can you call me your daughter when you treat me like you own me?" Tears flow freely from her eyes now but she powers through it. "This isn't a good relationship Dad. Can't you realize that?" She wipes her eyes with her sleeve and watches as Walt gets up, brushes off his jacket, and puts his hat back on.

"If that's how you feel Punk. I guess I'll be going." He turns and walks back to his Bronco.

"Oh and dad," Cady calls out for what she can only hope will be the last time.

"Yeah Punk?" Walt asks, hope evident in his voice.

Cady steels herself, remembering all the hurt he has caused her over her life. "Don't call me Punk."

The defeated look that takes over Walt's face is almost enough to make her feel bad.

Almost.

She turns and rests her head on Jacob's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably now. He holds her tight, whispering comfortingly in her ear.

"Shhhh. It's okay Cady. I'm sorry this has happened. Shh. It's okay. It's okay." He repeats that last phrase a few more times and Cady revels in the warmth and comfort he is providing.

When she finally has her crying under control she lifts her head. "Well it's a good thing he didn't have his rifle," Cady jokes.

Jacob lets out a small chuckle. "Yeah..." He pauses, thinking. "Are you going to be alright, Cady?" She looks up at him and nods, plastering what she hopes is a reassuring smile on her face. "I'll have a mechanic come by and look at your car. In the meantime if you need a ride give me call and I'll send someone over." He pulls a business card and a pen out of his jacket pocket, scribbling what she only assumes is his personal number on the back.

"Thank you Jacob but that really isn't necessary. I've already intruded so much."

He extends his hand to her anyway. "Just take it, Cady." As she does just that a sharp pain flashes through her hand.

"Shit," she mutters, looking down at her hand and noticing for the first time that it is bleeding and badly bruised. She flexes her knuckles, watching as the action causes more blood to gush. Cady grimaces.

Jacob's eyes follow hers down to her hands. "That looks pretty bad," he says, stepping forward to get a better look. He reaches out his hands to take hers but stops himself. "May I?" He asks politely. Cady just swallows and nods in response. Reaching out, Jacob brushes his fingers across her knuckles.

"Ow." Cady sucks in a breath at the pain.

He looks at her with an unspoken apology in his eyes. "You should get this looked at."

"I'll just bandage it up and it'll be fine."

"And how do you plan to do that with only one good hand."

Cady opens her mouth to speak but can't find the words.

"Let me help you, Cady."

She sighs, knowing that inviting him into her house is definitely a bad idea but any effort to win this would be futile. "Alright," she says. "Come in."

**Author's Note:**

> That picture of A in the suit is one of my all time favorite pictures ever so it had to be in this I'm not sorry.


End file.
